Power rider double
by alexrusso89
Summary: After appearing in power rider wizard double is here and on the case with recurring character Lara from power rider kabuto what's the mystery and Malibu college why does it involve Lara? Why are her roommates assholes ? Who's the master friend? Who were the two figures ? Read onto find out .


Power rider double

Episode 1 - double take!

Boston

Zack and Cody stood on top of the Tipton hotel again " you know last time we were up here we attacked another power rider " Cody said " I know " zack said , Cody suddenly looked at zack " the red and grey blur on Malibu university campus " Cody said " what about it?" Zack asked " maybe it's another power rider" Cody said " wasn't kabuto the rider in Malibu?" Zack asked " was he disppeared about two months ago " Cody replied " we'll then " zack said grabbing his hat " let's go to college " zack continued walking off Cody followed " you know Ill be going to college " Cody said " shut up" zack said .

, the twins stepped out into the lobby of the hotel mr mosby was waiting " I take you heard about the blur at Malibu" mr mosby said " yep" zack replied, the twins walked towards the front door " mr mosby you got anything on power rider kabuto?" Cody asked " your buddy wizard stopped by he said find a girl named Lara" mosby replied then walked into his office , zack looked at Cody " Lara?" Zack said , the twins exited the Tipton hotel and headed for Malibu Florida .

Lara's p.o.v.

I knew I hadn't much time. None, in fact, it had run out. The team had won, another away game, and most of them would be here within 15 minutes.

Especially the ones that were here last time , who saw me absolutely ruin my life.

It'd been made quite perfectly clear to me. No more snotty bitch. No more arguing about the parties. As a matter of fact, I was now expected to have one keg set up and a second keg handy, snacks or something laid out on the table, and...

and...

And me, in our basement, naked, legs spread, hands again cuffed to the ceiling. Ready for the replay. The next round

If I didn't, there were about a thousand pictures taken last weekend, and doubtless videos too, of me, locked in my self-imposed bondage with timing cuffs set to 45 HOURS instead of 45 minutes, and there I still was, alone and helpless in the basement, when my three roommates got home after the game that fateful night. And yes, they found me. And no, they didn't let me go. In fact, they invited as much of the rugby team as would come to share my humiliation. All night long.

There, unfortunately, was no way to argue that I was being forced. When they finally let me loose, I worked myself right then and there to the screaming orgasm I had been dying for going on six hours, one hand still chained above my head, right in front of all of them and their cell phones. And repeating it to more orgasms beyond count over the next day.

So here I was, shorts and tank top, everything else set up, handcuffs in my hand. I was in way too deep, way too many people knew I had liked it, and the risk to my future way too much to say no.

The chain was still hanging down where I put it last week. I took a small lock as I had been instructed and locked the center link of the handcuffs to it. Shorts off, no underwear underneath it, tank top off, no underwear underneath it either, although I had huge tits. (38Ds. Still firm. Hope I got out of this shit while they still were.) It had been made clear to me that bras at home were a thing of my past. Clothes neatly folded on top of the keg, way out of reach. Table, really an overly large footstool, again placed between my ankles, cuffs locked to my ankles. Big red ball gag, tight. Nipple clamps, with the rope again running to the keg, which took a few minutes, but I gingerly put them firmly on my nipples. It hurt to have them that tight, but doubtless they would be checked, and go poorly with me if they were found wanting. Then, making sure the cuffs were set for 10 hours (yeah, I know how to set them correctly now), reached up to them over my head and locked my hands into them.

I now have nothing to do but wait a few minutes for the humiliation to begin again. It was damn straight no one was going to let me out early, so all night, while the smelly, drunk, high bastard rugby players to whom I would rather vomit into my own panties than let them even touch me, do anything they wanted to me, because I am now helpless to stop them. Because my future would be *destroyed* if those pictures got out, no matter what revenge I extracted for their introduction. They knew I am supposed to be here, just like this. Waiting for them. Naked. Helpless. Theirs to play with all night long.

God I'm such a slut. I think I'm starting to drip.

I heard the door open and voices from upstairs. Liz, Steve, and several other people. Yup, some of them already well on their way to off-their-ass drunk by the sound of it.

Liz breezed down the steps into the basement, flipping her hair, almost prancing in her short skirt and heels, the guys right behind her. She sauntered over to me, a huge smile on her face, checked the timer on the cuffs, checked the tightness of them, and then smiling her approval. She got the first beer, jerking my nipples out, to which I let out a small whimper. She stopped, and I could see her smile even though she was facing away from me.

Liz was, I thought, my best friend, until last weekend when she and our two male housemates had caught me. The guys were about to let me go, but she talked them out of it, pointing out all the bondage gear that was right at my feet because of course I had no chance to safely hide it away since I was stuck right there in the basement. She and I had a long talk a few days later about it. She was really hot for Steve, one of our roommates, and thought by getting him in as a roommate she had him squared away. He had the same sort of hots, but for me, not for Liz. Which I wanted nothing to do with, nice enough guy for a brainless jock (and weirdly enough, a mechanical engineering major. Go figure), but not my speed at all. Until my speed was "stop" because I was handcuffed in really sexy lingerie in our basement (last week), but of course the lingerie didn't last. In that condition, he could be any speed he wanted and still do me, which did happen.

But Liz told me that she was going to destroy me in Steve's eyes so the only one in them was her. Besides, she confided, she almost had an orgasm when she was whipping me last week, maybe she had some options on evening and weekend work she wasn't aware of. She'd have plenty of opportunity to explore that over the next seven months and 46 after-game events. But she'd see to it that I got lots of humiliation, and lots of sex, which she knew I wanted, and which from last week there wasn't any point in arguing about, and she'd try to keep me as safe as possible otherwise. I was a good friend, and she didn't want to lose me, either as a friend or a housemate. I managed to keep a straight face, but it was not easy.

One of the players who had arrived with my housemates was Matt, who was pretty much a stoner, but had a flair for getting the soccer ball where it needed to be. He came over, said hello to me, then proceeded to rub his hands all over my body, including grabbing and squeezing and lifting my breasts, standing for a long time right up against me, reaching around me to run his hands over my tush, and not a short period of time through my pubic hair and a finger a little up into me, which was no problem since I was so wet. Having had enough fun after about 10 minutes, he wandered off. A few of the guys came by, a few of them messed with my chest, but I was pretty much left alone.

After a little while longer, everyone that was coming had arrived. Almost everyone got a beer, some jerked the handle around, some just opened it and closed it, Larry Styles always opened and closed it extremely slowly, watching my face over his shoulder the whole time. Bastard.

Liz rapped on the keg to get people's attention and the room quieted down.

"Guys!" She started once she had everyone's attention. "You can see that Lara has set everything up for us, and is back where she was last week." There was general murmurs of acknowledgement from the crowd and stone silence from me. "She's agreed to do this for us after every game." (I had not, but I didn't have any choice.)(Happy murmuring.) "We can do anything we want to Lara, and we will. Good Catholic girl, she uses an IUD, so we can have all the fun we want." (General murmurs of appreciation from the crowd). "But if we push it too hard, she could go to the school or the coaches. And no matter what we said, we'd have a scandal that people would talk about for *years*. Nobody would ever forget us." The murmuring pretty much died down.

Even drunk and stoned, that sort of thing got through. "While we're down here, we can do anything we want, but anywhere else, you gotta promise me, be *perfect* to Lara. Treat her real nice. Don't EVER talk about what goes on down here. While it's just here, and just us, she'll put up with it, and us, but if we push it she might decide it's not worth it and go nuclear. So anywhere and everywhere else, stay cool, ok?" (General noises of agreement). "Another thing, no drugs or anything like that. She's promised me if she ever finds we've fed her pills or anything, she's gone to the police and the dean as soon as she can walk. We can play with her body, but she won't tolerate us playing with her health. OK?" (We never discussed it, but damn straight. I'd really rather not have the beers, either.)

"Beer is fine, get her drunk a bit, but never anything else." (More general noises of agreement.) "And be careful with her. If we ever do anything that puts her in an E.R., even if she doesn't turn us in there and then, if something happens later it's on the record she had been doing rough sex stuff, which can make it harder on us. So she gets all the sex she wants, " (general grunts of agreement, a little cheering) "but she stays ok. She has to be in class the next morning just like any of us."

She looked over at me. "Sound pretty good, Lara?" At that exact moment I wanted to scratch her eyes out, but settled for nodding yes, so she continued to the guys. "And keep in mind she likes this, so be sure to give her her money's worth!" (Real grunts of assent from the crowd. Still stone silence from me).

"Ahem" a voice said I looked to to see two teenage boys twins standing in the doorway , everyone looked at them " who the fuck are you two ?" Steve said " so that's Lara " the fatter boy said " why do you give a fuck if that's Lara ?" Liz said pointing at me , I looked at the twins , they looked at each other and nodded " kabuto sent us" the skinny one said , I nearly cummed then and there kabuto the man I loved had sent these kids to save me? Kids really? , I was pulled out of my thoughts when everyone suddenly started laughing " show time " the skinny one said holding up a green USB " cyclone " it said the fat one held up a purple USB " joker " it said , I watched as they had the same belt on but when the skinny kid inserted his USB into his belt it teleported into the fats one , the fat one soon put his in and pushed them apart doing a pose " cyclone joker" the belt said accompanied by rock music , suddenly they was a gust of wind and where the two twins were standing there was one half green half purple "mmmmph " I said through my gag they might have understood what I said but they all knew what I had said power rider.

Doubles p.o.v.

"Time to count up your sins " double said in both zack and cody's voice " oh yeah " so e jock said holding a bull whip " he wants to play rough " double said " let's end this quick " double continued taking the purple one out and placing a blue USB instead " cyclone trigger " the belt said seeming belting out the word trigger the purple half was now electric blue like Kabuto's eyes he had a gun " time to go to sleep" double said slapping the side of his belt " maximum drive " the belt said and double fired multiple rounds knocking all of the out , double looked at Lara bound and gagged naked , she tensed up seeing him looking at her , double walked over and removed her gag " what do you want from me " Lara said scared of us " information" double said " about?" Lara said " kabuto and this " double said festering to around the room " I'm being blackmailed into doing this " Lara said , double looked at everybody in the room all out cold he could kill all of them and they couldn't stop him " are they dead" Lara said breaking the silence " no just knocked out they won't remember me being her " double said .

"Ok look I haven't kabuto since the first night I was forced into this and like I said I'm being blackmailed this isn't probably goona end " Lara said any hope seemed to disappear with that last part " no it will end " double said " no it won't they have evidence on me they'll release everything and I'll be ruined no future " Lara said seemly pleading with double " we've got a friend a master if you will any and all that evidence will be moved to a safe location where they can't use it on you " double said "really " Lara said sounding hopeful " yes and remember when your in dispare we have a friend who brings hope " double said , and with that he re gagged Lara much to her protests of getting her out of the bondage Double then adjusted the clocks and left , as soon as he was gone everyone started to come too Lara sighed in frustration she had a long night ahead of her well not so long noticing double changed e time to 10 pm .

, double stepped out into the driveway area of the house on campus " so kabuto must still be here" he said powering down " we will soon find out " Cody said , the twins then walked off , around the side of the house two figures stood " you honk you can bro even her hope?" One asked " I bring hope to the hopeless I can save her" the other said , both figures nodded " we must find out what's going on" they both said the same time .


End file.
